Lotus
by LaZyEyeZ0o
Summary: damn, you Kishimoto-sama! i fall in love again.
1. Chapter 1

why, hello. I wrote this about three year ago. i was going to post two chapters at a time one with naruto pov and one with hinata pov in different timeline, how they fall in love. however, as the years went by, i decided to go for a real book and publishing, the whole shebang.

so, here is my story, one that never was.

L egend

O f

T he

U nderpaid

S hinobi

N aruto

O bession

O ver

D angerous

L adies'

E nchenting

S eductions

19 years ago, there was a gigantic beast. It was said that one whoop of its tail could level a mountain or cause a tsunami. This nine tailed fox ran amuck on the lands, causing death and mayhem. It was known to be impervious to all mortal weapons in till one man was able to defeat the monstrosity with the cost of his life. He was immortalized into the Konoha Mountains and was forever known Namikaze Minato, the fourth hokage. Contrary to popular belief, the hokage was only able to seal the behemoth into a new born baby, whose umbilical cord was freshly cut.

The fourth hokage dying wish was for the baby to be seen as a hero. It was only sacrificing a child that their life would be spared and peace be regained. But such an incident would leave a bitter taste in the villagers' minds, so the third hokage made it law to never speak of the natural disaster. In doing so, the child was able to live a normal life.

HA! Yeah, right. Let see you try claiming natural disaster on your house insurance. People lives were a mess, and will continue to be so. But everybody needs a scapegoat, why would anyone look deep into yourselves and change for the better? It is so insulting to our ancestors to let go of our past. A burial ceremonial is conducted for the living. You really think people give a rat's ass, what happens to their body after they are dead? Praising the sacrificed lamb as a hero is equivalent to splitting on their grave. Remembering a child is the same as forgetting the hand that raised you. The victim's family member kissing the feet their murder. They wouldn't have it. They wouldn't stand for it. It inspired hatred, and the child was deemed the pariah of this generation.

Suddenly, it was cool to make fun of little Naruto. When I asked where baby come from instead of the story where a magical stork flies in with a bundle of cloth, warm and loved, I get the drunken hook up. I was born in October 10 with blond hair and blue eyes, so I was told I was German. My mother was binge drinking for the first 10 days of Oktoberfest. Without making much deliberation and with alcohol level enough to kill rhino, she fucked the nearest three and an half men and a goat. Thus, the great demon seed was born.

What was I suppose to do? I was only about 4'2" tall and weighting in 81 pounds, a super light weight. Everybody in my class was taught Muay Thai, tai kwai doe, bushido, kendo or a variation of karate by their parents or instructor. I simply flail my arms back and forward. My secret strategy was to prey. My contingency plan was to run.

Though, I never admit it. I wanted to be apart of them. I wanted to be loved. I didn't believe it at first, but Sakura said it first.

"God, you are so needy and clingy, it's only a matter of time before you throw it away on some whore!"

You don't know how many times, I went hungry because some girl sick mother needs money for her medication, or the ever more popular grandma version. Sometimes, I get told how these girls would die without their cosmetics and I agree. I pay good money for these women to use lipstick, mascara and eye liner, often laced with petroleum, sodium lauryl sulfate, mercury, or lead.

I didn't just want the perfect girl. I wanted everything. I wanted to be hokage. I wanted to have name to be seen everywhere. If the fourth hokage was a legend and his face curved into mount konoha, I want my face to be bigger. I want my face to be curved into the face of the moon.

I spent all my money on every fad, every runaway product, and every brand name. Two years ago, a survivor of a building fire was able to rescue four victims. The survivor had a Buddhist amulet which skyrocketed in value. It was believed that these amulets would protect you from flames, so all those same types of amulets and replicas were worth about 100000 yen. I had about 20. I had two in turquoise, three in ruby, and one in granite embellish with amethyst. Whenever the chuunin exam festival comes around, I get about 5 different kabuki masks each year. Sitting in my kitchen floor is a hand curved ebony table. Need a hand curve ivory pendent for the up coming White Day? I have 30 of them sitting on my nightstand.

The things you own, eventually own you. I am completely obsessed with owning everything. I had to have the perfect couch to go with my butterscotch wallpaper. I was a teenager. I didn't have anything valuable when I installed a safe into my hallway wall, only because it was cool to have one. Right beside it, there were four guitars, completely untouched.

With women, I was no different. I had to have the best. I spent my entire salary just so I can go home, relax, and grab her big fake breast.

My relationships never last very long. I usually condition women to a certain lifestyle, but my line of work is performance base pay. Sometimes, I go months without money. An opportunist is an opportunist.

When the money ran dry, so did the love.

Do you know why it is called a crush? Because in the end, you are going to get crushed. Have your heart crushed in pieces, or skin grafting the dermatitis on my ass to my face after crushing encounter with her jealous, overweight boyfriend. Ironically, it always tinkles the funny bone when someone calls me butt ugly.

It doesn't help having Jiraya as my teacher. Jiraya was slapped with five lawsuits, three alimonies, and you still find him at the local burlesque house for every Sunday mass.

Jiraya would always tell me: "Love is for suckers, it's only a word forged for fire breathing serpents to steal half your shit." When the repo man decided to give him a visit on the behalf of his ex-wife, Jiraya did the honor of splitting half of property of his house by clopping the house in two and fissuring earth down middle.

Despite having a dismay interaction with the nubile of Konoha, I don't regret any of it. I had have my heart stepped on many times, and I have had my possession threw out the second story window. But I can honesty say I don't regret any of it, I take everything whole heartedly, and I never left wondering what if things went a little different.

Tsunade decided to give me a break for the **Anbu****Black****Mask** program which is a joke by the way. Chuunin exams were coming up so that meant big fancy parties. Little kids poking each other with sharp sticks? What not to love. But more importantly, the chuunin exam is used to build strong relationship between the five nations. Thanks to consistent advistaments, Chuunin exam has become the hallmark holiday aka Valentines Day.

Warlords come from every corner of the world to watch the Chuunin exam. It only natural that we sell them every sea shelled wampum to seven jeans knockoffs.

Valentines Day has been over for a week now, but the whole nauseating of gift giving for that special someone wasn't over yet. The competitors were given a month to prepare for the final bout that day became known as White day.

All month long the couples with goggles eyes and puppy dog love would rub their faces in the hopeless singles and widows.

The two headed hydras of Konoha would ask the yearly cliché question: "so, who you taking to the white day festival?" you couldn't escape it. It was everywhere: Cheap couple movie tickets, thirty percent off on a meal for two and all the red, pink and purple hearts. All reminding you of the love you don't got. The whole thing just depresses people to seek out the after morning pill.

Lucky for me, I did have a date. Sakura is my girlfriend for an okay four months. With the White day right around the corner, I get certain privileges: Sakura dressing up more slutty, let us be seen in public and asking for the occasional quickly.

"YEAH, baby this is the BEST, I am going to take you to the freaking moon!" I said, exilibrately.

"Huh, yeah okay." Sakura said, while reading Konoha people magazine.

"yep, I can go on all day! No problem, I'm Konoha's most hyperactive ninja!" The bed frame was banging against the wall. "HAHA, let the neighbors complain!" Sakura said nothing as she flips the pages of her magazine. "SHAZAM!" Casting my special mizu jutsu.

"yeah, Naruto go all the way" Sakura said after I stopped.

"Sakura, did you feel anything?" I inquired.

"Oh yeah, that was best… really." Sakura didn't even bother to look away from her magazine. Our sexual endeavors were as PG 13 as they get. Sakura doesn't even bother taking off her black cowboy boots anymore which is kind of hot when she gets in the reversed cowgirl position. I don't even know anymore.

I consider myself to be a very tolerant person. Do you know how many punches to the face I have taken for this woman? Not to mention, I was stabbed through the lungs from her true love, Sasuke Uchiha. None of that seem very important, not until sex was involved.

"Naruto, get ready! Shikamaru and Ino are waiting for us."

It wasn't until I have 12 when things started to change. In a time, when wearing a katana on your hips, you were declared a man. It didn't matter who was I anymore, I was a soldier. A Nobles and a coolie still carry the negative stigma of rank and occasionally roughhouse and carouse each other on the expense of hostess, but we were a band of brothers.

o.0

We all met in front of the club house, South Boulevard. The line stretched out around the corner and down two blocks. Shikamaru was also conducting some clan business in our outing, so he had his name on the list.

Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura and I were doing a double dating thing. It was the girls' idea. Shikamaru was wearing skin tight pants and the most unbearable, women repelling carebear T-shirt. It was a pink carebear with rainbows cuddling a cutesy heart. Shikamaru and Ino are getting married. She was already putting Shikamaru on a collar, and dog tagged him for poof of ownership.

"oh my god, Sakura I haven't seen in too long!" Ino said.

"?Alwaystryingtooneupme,huh?"

"oh,youknow,'tdosomething,theboygorunning" The girls talked, it garble into gibberish. It was best to pay no mind to them.

"Shikamaru, look like she already got you by the gonads!" I said, making sure I crescendo my voice as high as possible, staring at his t-shirt.

"Naruto, what are you talking about?" Shikamaru said.

"I mean she got you on lock down!" Shikamaru was mute. I had to see how much of a hold she had on him. "Why don't we go home and play Atari for old time sake?"

"Ino says that kind of childish" dear god, it worst than I thought. She was already speaking for Shikamaru.

"How about we go and make a best friends college from old pictures?" I said with such glee of delight, I can sense my own mirth.

"that is a little gay." Shikamaru snuffed.

"Dude! The banshee is like forcing you into this marriage" little did I know, the well trained ears of ill intent perked.

"Amen, to that, Naruto." What is it about Shikamaru and I that bring out the tyrant in women?

"WHAT, how can you say that? Your suppose to be on my side!" Ino screamed. In Celtic mythology, it say that a banshee is a sign of death or foreshadowing death. "It almost our wedding day? How you forgotten what this is about?"

"Love" we said stimulatingly. Marriage is the bonding of two people.

"NO, this is suppose to be about ME!" Marriage isn't the same as death but close enough. "Seriously, if you don't get your act together, I might not even invite you to the honeymoon."

I couldn't help feeling this was somewhat my fault, I had to say something. "you guys are going to hot springs right? I think Jiraya is going there too." Ino's face changed.

"You know, having you there wouldn't be so bad." Ino kissed Shikamaru on the cheek. "You guys can have your little laugh, but the least you can do is wait till I walk away." Ino walked back to my little temptress, Sakura. Shikamaru and I didn't know what to say. It was one of those awkward silences. Ino left an emotional aftertaste. Men don't talk about their feelings. A ninja certainly doesn't feel scared when 98 pound petite blond belittles them.

I scratched my head.

Shikamaru has a askew glaze on cobblestone at his feet.

I wanted to break out calisthenics to fulfill my patrilineal dogma.

"Let's get a drink and…" Shikamaru said.

"and reminisce about the past?" I said.

"hell yeah" we both said.

o.0

The flooring was constructed out of 5" by 5" tempered glass panel, each one deploying it revolving light show. The only sources of light to pierce through the industrial size fog machine were the lasers with heart shaped lenses, strobe lights, and planetarium cast along the ceiling.

Ear deafening music, low visibility, and flowing sake, it's the combination of true love.

South Boulevard understood the true secret to lively night club, serve the hotties first. You couldn't yawn and stretch your arms without putting it over a fine, young tail. Tit and ass as far as the eyes can see. Anything more than a handful is wasted, but they were all beyond that potential.

Shikamaru and I sat with the girls at one of VIP booths. Shikamaru's business partner was running a little late, but he did set up this little backstage pass for us.

"Shikamaru who is this guy, you meeting with?" I asked.

"Leon, he is supposed to be some hot shot weapon supplier. We have an exclusive account with his company." I hear of him. He is one of the richest people in the fire country. Vice president of his father company, Metal inc. They made everything from tulwars to katana and explosive tags to powder agents. Their craftsmanship is the finest Stradivarius metal smithing and artisans in horticultural and biological warfare.

"Greeting, Mr. Nara and Mrs. Nara." A man walked over to our table. He was probably no older than we were, probably never shaved a day in his life with his hairless mug. He had these thick rim glasses and jet black hair. "Sorry, I'm late."

"Leon, good to see you" Shikamaru got up to shake his hand.

"Aye, to you as well." Lean attention turn towards Sakura. "And what do I own the pleasure?" he reached out to shake her hand and turned her palmed facing down, leaving a lip shaped saliva on her hand.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I said. Leon didn't let go of Sakura hand. Sakura was blushing, something I haven't seen in a long time. "Don't touch he…" without even looking at me, Leon flesh out 1000 yen in my face.

"Two sake bottles with your largest cups, snap to it." My face is flashed with blind rage. I was going to headbutt him once for flirting with Sakura, and hit him 20 times for making a fool of me.

"Hey! Let me go!" Shikamaru shadow mane ensnared my movement. "Let me hit him, just let me hit him just once." Shikamaru had a hard time restraining even with his chakra shackles.

0.o

Shikamaru made me promise as a wedding gift and as one of his best man to not force his hip bone out of his socket and fill his bone marrow with lye.

Shikamaru and Ino were out on the dance floor after his business was conducted. It was just Sakura and I with the biggest asswipe in Konoha. I vaguely remember Sakura telling me that Leon was voted bachelor of the year and was feature on the cover of business weekly when I usually try to drown her out by turning my television set up another 5 bars last week.

"What does a beautiful woman like you do around here for fun?" Leon said. I tried my best to hide my disdain for the man, but every word just screamed, slap me. I'm not trying to be a jerk. Nobody likes being a third wheel, especially if one of those wheels happens to your girlfriend.

"Oh, there is a lot of stuff to do here in Konoha. Perhaps, I can show you around?" Sakura was sitting so close to the edge, I was surprise she didn't fall on her ass.

"I would like that." Leon lean in closer, close enough to smell the coconut perfume I brought for Sakura. "Perhaps, I can show you around the fire country, my company takes me all around country side, it quite beautiful this time of year." It was like they were sending Morse code to each other by winking and biting their lower lip. "In fact, I have a boat in the harbor. If you get out 4 km out the pier, you can see Orion and Mars' orbit is getting close to earth this year." I was about to set the world record for longest projectile induced nausea. It was absolutely disgusting. It felt like I was one of those hental movies where a tentacle rapes an underage woman. The whole just boils your lower intestines, but you just can't stop watching. It I had to say something, anything.

"you know I once punch a gorilla in the gonads." Sakura and Leon eye balled me for a full minute before they shrugged off the little urchin.

"I would love to go on a cruise!" There was a loud smack on the table as I stand up.

"Sakura, can I speak to you for a minute." Before giving a moment to speak, I grabbed her arm. Nearly toppling her chair over as I lift her from her seat and dragging her across the room.

"Naruto, you're hurting me." Sakura said in whence of pain.

"What are you doing with that guy? For all you know, he could be an axe murder!" or a Casanova.

"Naruto, are you jealous?" Sakura blinked.

"Jealous! Jealous of what?" I barked.

"Not so loud Naruto, you are embarrassing me, can we talk about this later?" Sakura said.

"Is that all you care about? How you look in front of your friends. I know we have our problems and all but, there is a point where we need to discuss them."

"I do try to talk to you! You always ignore me!" Sakura said.

"Communication is two way street, not endless bitter on your behalf!" Sakura and I were always stubborn as mules. We both right. We were both always right. "Now look who is embarrassing us in front of our friends!"

"They are my friends! You would still be a loner if I didn't introduce you to them, and I kind of regret it now." It's funny, how old insecurity can creep up on you. Those mementos from my lonely past still haunt me. I say something, something mean, something I regret the second it left my lips.

"You fucking cunt! Are you on your period again?"

"Oh, my god, Naruto. I can't take this anymore." She closed her eyes, trying to rub out the huge migraine, but to no anvil. I was still there. "We have to break up; I just can't take it anymore."

"Wait! Where you going?" she turned her back on me, both literally and figuratively. I know we have are problems but…

"I get my stuff in your apartment later. This is just too difficult." I watch as Sakura walked back to Leon and gather her stuff. I wanted to stop her. I wanted to tell her to hold on and things will get better. Tell her that I was going to try to relinquish the control over the television remote, and I was willing to trade off from being the big spoon to little spoon if she gave us one more chance.

But sorry seem like the hardest thing to say. "You are just being too easy!" she was already half way out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

L egend

O f

T he

U nderpaid

S hinobi

Chapter 0

Today was white day. I fanatically ravished the closet for something more suitable. During a little competition, I ripped a hole in my pants than ran home to fetch a new pair. I put on some dark ultramarine denim jeans, and ran out the door. I ran pass by father who usually sat quietly in his reading chair, paying no mind to me. I had these terrible shin splints, when I tried jumping down a large fleet of stairs. I took a momentary pause to rub tension on my shins, before I scurried to the main doors.

Hanabi, my little sister, had her head partly out the door and one hand on the doorknob. She was ready to slam the door at any given moment.

"Ok, bye now!" Hanabi almost smash a bouquet of sycamores as she shut the door. She tossed the flowers in nearby closets where a stock pile of hollyhocks, lilies, balloons, stuffed teddy bears, and every motley, heterogeneous prism, convoluted rainbow colors of roses imaginable. She was barely able to close the closet door.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"just another Hinata fan boy trying to get me to recite their haiku with two extra lines." Hanabi chuckled. "He tried to use screw driver and lime cake in one sentence. You really got them wrapped around your thumb, sis." I brushed my hair between my fingertips. My hair was tangled from the fight and held together with dry mud.

"Yeah, I'm sure, I sound perfect on paper." Why wouldn't I be? My dad has a hefty amount of political influence with a small army enough to start a civil war and I have D size cups! But paper is a flimsy thing that becomes transparent when you rub grease on it.

"Oh, c'mon sis, don't give me that and if you did give one of these guys a chance, than they would at least stop bothering us."

"But someone has to watch over the baby" adding a little salt to wound. I patted her head. "Good girl!"

"blah, sis… don't tell me, you still have a crush on what his face." The thought of azure irises and wide eye smile fill me with glee. "I don't know what you see in him. You know he is trained by the perverted frog sage?" Her verbal obloquies did nothing to my blissful reveries. "Last winter, I saw him get his tongue stuck on a frozen pole. Probably trying a caught fly."

"Well, he does live up to his blond hair."

"But seriously, sis. You are a Hyuuga, you can have anybody you want. I mean you're only young once." Well, these guys weren't bad guys to begin with. Some were sons of wealth families, war generals and occasionally sweet well-built dolphin trainer. I don't know; I never really understood the whole battle of sexist thing. Men are from Mars, women are from Venus. They might as well be on the other side of the Milky Way across a dark hole on a distance planet, Xenia VI hidden behind a quasar. I never had the thrill of having a boyfriend, never had my hand held, never been kissed. "Honesty, sis. you can buy and sell his ass, if you wanted to."

"But…"

"Honesty sis, you gotta go bed him or drop him, what you are doing is borderline psychopath." Hanabi said.

"but… Naruto did ask me to white day."

"Then what the hell are you doing here? It started hours ago."

"I came back for a change of clothes."

"wait, you are going to wear that?"

"why?" both our heads traced down my outfit. Some denim jeans and a t-shirt. "what wrong with it?"

"hello! It white day! It should be official shank day, how easy some of these women are. You have to dish out some good stuff." Hanabi started shoving up the upstairs. "you gotta put on some make up."

"what is father going to say? And I never used make up before." It was the first thought in my mind now that Hanabi knew.

"what he doesn't, it won't hurt him." I hit my ankle twice, since Hanabi forcing me up the stairs. "Let's see what you got in here?" she opened my closet door. I'm scared out of my mind from my father. I mean, Naruto isn't exactly Hyuuga material.

"When the last you went shopping?" Hanabi began tossing everything out of my closet. I would hear my father and friends talk about him. How much time Jiraya's time: he is wasting training Naruto. They often associate him with the bull frog, if you go near he is going to give you wards.

"oh, this looks good.

Flashback

The moon has always been a symbol of eternal beauty. To the eyes and ears of a mortal it reminded as the unreachable diamond in the sky. Kishimoto-kami's light that shines within the pitch black night and guides us in the world's darkest hour.

But in the presents of the blazing sun, the moon is nothing more than a big ugly rock.

I wasn't the best ninja ever or the most motivated one, but you can always count on my father to point it out. My father's favorite argument was the comparison between my baby sister and me. She was always better than me. Hand seals: 1/40. Taijutsu: 1/40. Ninjutsu: 1/40. Genjutsu: 1/40. chakra control: 1/40. Hanabi was always top of her class. She was voted student body president four years running. She took first place in cross country triapplon. Wilderness explorer leader of the bee scouts. The only survivor of the atomic dozen hot wings in 10 minute challenge. Second place in the hot dog eating contest. She even joined the yearbook club for a day and photoshopped herself into all the club photos. Any signet ring or medal minted in Konoha, she either had it or didn't meet the age requirement to precipitate.

Before when he spoke, I used to remain silent. You know how frustrating it is, when you trying to explain something or screaming something at someone who seems to be ignoring you? Well, his solution was to yell louder. Now when he speaks, I make a habit of nodding my head fiercely. When I hear my father stomping, I contract my muscles before he hits my aneras. I fake a small yelp to cajole him into thinking that effort wasn't . It was human nature to apply force in till there was flitch or small whaling. No parents like to inflict pain or punishment to their own children but, parents seems to force their right hand in till there is a response. Parents don't want to break the skin, but they wish to see the hissing breaths. Legal guardians don't want to leave any marks, but they wish to see their children shield themselves when their arms. To have their lessons and teachings are passed on, and it would be deeply engraved into our minds. I play the part of the marionette. I would fool my predecessor to thinking that I won't forget my ancestors. To cry on will, to beg for forgiveness, to carry out their name.

I became the faceless mask. Hiashi only saw what he wanted to see and in turn I avoid more severe castigation.

I was suppose to be the heir of the Hyuuga, I can't beat someone who is five years younger than me. Neji would always tell me that it was fate. Just like my father and his brother. My father's Brother, Neji's father, was younger by 2 minutes. A fate sealed the two brothers in kishimoto's intricate design. Hinshi, my father, was the favorite. He always had the home field advantage. When my father broke his nose after running into a door, it was just apart become a man. To feel pain and to stride from it. Neji's father, hitting his knee on a coffee table, it was just him trips over his own two left feet. He was clumsy, stupid, or left handed. A branch member and nothing more. The younger brother by 2 minutes was the 2 minutes that Hizashi would never be able to make up. Hizashi's Destiny written under kishimoto's pencil, he was the urchin, the black sheep, the forgotten. No one gives a rat's ass about the second person who climbed Mount Everest, or French person who discovered North American. We rather apprise Christian Columbus who never realized that he even set foot on a foreign land.

Pure dumb luck. It was dumb luck that Hishi was born first and Hizashi was born second. In their father's eyes, he was always the young brother of 2 minutes. My sister and I were just the same. I been on this world for five years longer than her, and it was five years wasted. Neji said it was fate. Whatever it was, it was all in kishimoto's hands. Out of my control. A plan which was long decided before I was born. It was just something I had to learn to accept and condition myself. Life only moved in one direction. Red will always be red and blue will always be blue. Immovable, impossible, impeachable. Hizashi was second to Hiashi, and I was to Hanabi. Everything went as exactly planned Kishimoto. Hizashi genetic deficit made his way into my chromosomes. As Kishimoto wished it to be. Kishimoto wrote it out so that his past endeavors will haunt my future. In Kishimoto's eyes, he was the little Benedict Arnold. In Kishimoto's eyes, I was a failure. In my father's eyes… unforgivable.

February 13

School of ninjutsu and ninjutsu-nary was 4.3 miles from my house. It was about a two hour and fifth teen minute walk. On this peculiar morning, it was 37 degrees outside. It wasn't that bad, actually. I don't get that much privacy at home. This gives me time to mull over my thoughts, but more importantly, I can mentally prepare myself for another day of school.

Here, I was. A government-funded fuliseality promotes violence in youth. The building was enclave from sunlight with a wrap of stucco. I threaded lightly through the halls. Profanity often echoed off of the alabaster, long after the original source has vanished. I sneaked passed the principle office, taking the long way around the nursing office. Give an adolescent teen a kunai and add raging hormones by consist exercise and puberty then you got a recipe for disaster. There was always a long line at the nurse's office, full of students thinking the kunai is the ultimate Swiss army knife to cracking almond nut shells or cleaning the gunk logged between gaps of their teeth. A four year old can get a concealed weapon permit was something that I had to get well acquitted with, but there was something that always made me digress into the little girl hiding behind my mother's velvet red dress.

I was ten feet away from homeroom class. I eyes wondered across the halls towards the trophy case. This little curio stand holds names of the most protégée and promising young shinobi with the highest marks. And up on the first shelf, on the top of a very small pedestal, it lays a picture of Hyuuga Hinata with an angelic light bestowed upon it. The reason why my picture sat dubiously on its throne still puzzles me. It had nothing to do with my craftsmanship as a shinobi, more to do with my popularity. I won prom queen two years in a row without even lifting a finger or going to prom. I was in the school catalog cover picture twice: one smiling at the camera and another photocopied in the background.

Take it from me, being the anorexia standard of beautiful isn't all glamour and gold-&-silver glitter as they make it out to be.

I had my hand clinched on the door handle, taking in a deep breath before checking into my overpriced daycare.

"Hey, Hinata!" Eric said, one of my classmates. "I have these two movie tickets, I was wondering if you would like…" Eric's body went lopsided and against a wall.

"Like-hell, Hinata won't go out with you!" Rob, one of the alpha males. "Hey, Hinata, your ass is looking especially fine today!"

"Roses are red, violets are blue, but the love will never die between me and you." Another pop out between Rob's gigantic thighs, this one was bearing the offering of a purple iris. It wasn't long before I was bombard with male testosterone.

"Wow, Hinata I bet you make a great house wife!"

"A girl like you shouldn't have to carry your own bag! It's a man's job!"

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEY, beautiful"

My vertebra was plastered against wall, completely cornered. "um.. well" lost for words, I wrapped my arms around my handbag. "I got to go to my desk!" as I squeezed by my classmate, I felt a feign hand firmly gripped on my butt. Damn it, I wasn't going to cry. I hate these guys, I hate this school, and I hate myself. All I wanted was to put my head down on the maple wood table tops.

After the boys, I still had scuttle pass the girls and their euphemism.

"Oh god, look at that fat ass. She is so fat."

"I know, you know I hear that fatty is dating a one of the teachers"

"well, I heard the fatso was dating a Chuunin." Oh its get worse.

"well, I heard the lard was dating" they all said the last word in unison "Naruto!"

"eww, how does she live with herself?"

"totally nasty"

"she would do anybody"

I put on my hoodie, face down on my desk. I developed much more earlier than the rest of the girls. Now, the boys look at me as an object of attraction and girls, they cut me down at every peg.

It was Kishimoto cruel idea to give me such a body as short and wide as valley of end(completely unnatural, and caused by external forces). My curveulous body made life as a ninja difficult. Ninjas are supposed to be stealth and untraceable, but my breast has become Konoha scholar's greatest distraction. Men of all ages and ethnics threw themselves at my feet. My locker would always be raided with love letters and many granite columns would be embellished with heart shaped carving, centering a plus sign, a boy names and my own. Self proclaimed bards and martyr for my love.

You know in love stories, there is always a popular bitchy-bitch that every guy drooled and infatuated with. The bitch would changes the overall tone of the story whenever it was convenient to the author. She would also brings out the melodrama of the main heroine. She would have every man, women and child, wrapped around her little pinky. She would procure men to kiss her feet before upgrading.. Never satisfied, never happy. Prince or no prince, she was above kissing any frogs. Two female titan clashes when this evil kunoichi set her sights on heroine love interest. She would fight tooth-n-nail to get what she wants, to get what she deserves! It was her destined to have it all. It was her birthright, written in the stars. It was just a game to her. A challenge, she could not refuse. Finding contradictions in whole truths. Scientifically prove to her rival, the heroine, that the world is indeed flat. Despite being in countless stories, she was relentless, never tired and never got any older than when she was first introduced in the story: she simply wore more make up.

I was always that girl, trapped in the mind-boggling enigma that a boy isn't interested in me, and I surreptitiously inject myself into love triangle. Well, more of a pyramid scheme as I try to steal her beloved one.

I was always the evil one. Cinderella and her **EVIL****SISTERS**. Snow White and **MALEFICENT**. The Swan Princess and **HAG**. I would take interest in seeing the human struggle. It was my character's sinsemilla or hedonism. My character is too philistine by my corrupted power that I send minion to test the bonds between the destined lovers. But love makes him strong, love keep his bleeding heart from a cardiac arrest. The hero throws himself at my entire armies, outmaneuvers the quickest sword, disable the most furtive traps, and unite all those with a shred of morality in their hearts against the impending evil.

They cast me off as the succubus or evil dragon in disguise, never the princess, or even the village girl extra.

Honesty, nothing brings people closer together than mutual hatred.

Because every story needs a villain. E

and another photocopied in the background. even going to prom les me. y prepare myself for another day of school.very school girl, diva, pre-Madonna will stand together in arms against their popularity famine, to pin pointing mayhem and to perseverant of such stories. Much like the old war retirees, they are all sharing the same stories. Different cities, different names, same hardships. Underneath all the stride, bonds between the school girls begin to form.

Shelley's ornery demeanor, jasmine's disfigured left thumb, Loi's buckle teeth protruding over her lower lip and how it rained whatever she tried to pronoun 'T' or 'S' is hardly noticeable with my overwhelming fat and ugliness. On top of my slutty attitude that cajoled every boy with his brain lodged between his legs.

The girls here hated me.

I would have gladly trade bodies with any of these women. If it meant I could live uninterrupted, uneventful life: marrying to an average citizen, having two children, maybe twins if I was lucky, and retire after my children go off on their own. But that isn't life.

Instead, I'm too fat, my calf are half an too thin, my outfit is too plain, my mole on shoulder is too ugly, my hair is too long, my hair is too short, my stance is too lopsided, my beautiful neck is lacking a masculine arm.

I'm all wrong.

ister is better than me

emilla.


End file.
